Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: "The way your dimples show when you smile wide enough and…Looking into your eyes under a light and seeing green, brown and just a tinge of electric blue..." KENLOS!


**A/N: I got really bored so I decided to write a one shot…This is Kenlos!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

Tears slid down Carlos' face as he lay down on his bed after Kendall told him that he and Jo were going out. Carlos wasn't really sure why he was crying. He should be happy for Kendall. He has been trying to catch Jo's attention for days and now, they're finally dating. Carlos should be happy but he's not.

Carlos has always had a little crush on Kendall. He just felt different when he was with him. It was the simple things that made his heart beat faster. It was the sound of Kendall's laugh that made his heart thump. It was the feel of Kendall's hair tickling him and the feel of Kendall's strong hands around him that made his heart pump fast. It was the sound of his voice, it was the way he walked, it was the way his dimples showed whenever he smiled wide enough and it was just everything about him.

Now that he thinks about it, he's not crushing on Kendall anymore. He's head over heels in love with him. It all started when Kendall defended James in the audition. Kendall had defended them a lot of times but he never went as far as physical harm like he did to Gustavo. He knew that Kendall did that all just for James to have his dream. Since then, Kendall had Carlos' heart flying.

Carlos needed to move on from Kendall. He wanted Kendall to be happy with Jo. He's just going to shove his selfish feelings aside and try to be happy for him.

He heard the door open. Kendall stood there with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. Carlos saw Kendall walk to his room and slam the door, followed by a sound of crying and sobbing. Carlos knocked on Kendall's door.

"Kendall? Buddy? What happened? You can tell me!" Carlos yelled through the door.

Kendall opened the door for Carlos and let him in. They sat down on the bed. The moment they sat down, Kendall crushed Carlos against his chest in a tight hug. Carlos felt a little tickle because of Kendall's hair and laughed a little bit. His stomach felt like it had butterflies all over it but no, he shouldn't be feeling this way. He had to push his feelings out of the way.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Carlos asked, still locked in Kendall's tight embrace, hearing his heartbeat.

Kendall pulled away from the hug. "Everything…Jett stole Jo away from me…Well, sort of...New Town High's publicist wanted Jo to be with Jett because it would make their show more popular so…Jo broke up with me…She chose her fame over me," Kendall said, with a few sobs in the way.

"Dude, don't cry over that…Jo must've been momentarily insane when she chose New Town High over YOU! Jo would be lucky she ever even dated you! Just try getting over her, Kendall…It'll be hard but if you do it, she'll never know what she's missing!" Carlos said with a smile.

"How did you get so good at this 'getting over her' stuff? Been practicing?" Kendall said, laughing.

"Uhm…Yeah, sort of…" Carlos said, with a short laugh.

"What exactly WILL Jo be missing if I get over her?" Kendall asked with a big smile.

"Lots of stuff! Like your hugs and your laugh and…The way your dimples show when you smile wide enough and…Looking into your eyes under a light and seeing green, brown and just a tinge of electric blue and…Yeah, I'll stop now," Carlos said, a deep blush of red on his face.

"No, keep going," Kendall said, his expression relaxing.

"She's also gonna miss how you sing more gently when you sing someone to sleep and…How your bottom lip sticks out just a little when you're thinking hard about something," Carlos knew he had to push aside his feelings but he really couldn't stop what he did next.

He leaned in and kissed Kendall passionately, both their eyes flickering shut. They broke apart, both of them feeling a million sparks.

"Is that all she missed?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…She'll also miss the way you kiss," Carlos said, leaning in for another kiss.

**A/N: I have a bit of Writer's Block with "Bittersweet Dream" and my brain hurt from thinking so I wrote this…THIS WAS THE EFFECT OF MY HEADACHE.**


End file.
